


Baatir

by DaliLunae359



Series: Ori'shya tal - Obi-Wan and the vod'e [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cody is very gone, Exhaustion, Force Exhaustion (Star Wars), Gen, Healing, Helix has become like the canon 212th medic, Honorable mentions of other 212th medics because I can, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't know where he came from but I approve, Implied Deaths, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Wounds, and very reluctant to admit it, no beta we die unsupervised, obi-wan kenobi loves the troopers, this man is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaliLunae359/pseuds/DaliLunae359
Summary: Obi-Wan caring for his head Medic and his very grateful Commander.
Relationships: 212th Attack Battalion & Obi-Wan Kenobi, 212th Attack Battalion/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Clone Trooper Character(s), Pre-Relationship - Relationship
Series: Ori'shya tal - Obi-Wan and the vod'e [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990051
Comments: 14
Kudos: 331





	Baatir

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so I wrote this... Enjoy!

Helix gave Tenor’s IV one last gentle squeeze before moving away without looking at the wounded shiny. Tenor had slipped into unconsciousness without sedatives, the shrapnel had done considerable damage to his side and most of his torso, he was going to need the bacta tank as soon as they were back in the _Negotiator_ , that is _if_ the poor shiny even made it that far- No, Helix pushed the thought aside, the bleeding had stopped, for now at least, and they would be back on the _Negotiator_ soon. _Not soon enough_. 

Helix sighed and moved to the next bed. A couple of bruises, two cracked ribs and a dislocated shoulder, nothing Jeko wouldn’t survive, and yet Helix grimaced internally at Jeko’s hiss of pain when he cracked his shoulder back in place. He gave the trooper some painkillers then moved on to the next bed. There was always another bed, always another wounded vod… 

As he checked the machines pumping life back into Montgomery, he heard the entrance of the Medical tent rustle with movement, voices clearer than the hushed, tentative whispers that had filled the stale air. Helix turned to see how General Kenobi stepped in and started making his way between the wounded troopers, always careful not to get in the way of the junior medics that bustled around but offering them encouraging smiles. As always, the General spared a moment's time beside every wounded trooper, whether they were conscious or not. The General would talk with them, or listen or say nothing at all, but he always settled a hand on every trooper’s shoulder or back. Helix _knew_ the General did one of his Force tricks because every trooper was left standing a little straighter, muscles less strained, pain fading slightly, and the General… General Kenobi was alarmingly good at hiding any discomfort, but Helix had made it a personal quest to know the subtle tell tales by heart, and though the light in Kenobi’s eyes didn’t dim, nor did his perfect posture ever falter, Helix could see that already their General was hiding his hands inside his robes as he crossed his arms on his chest in a casual stance the Medic had identified as a way the General had to remind himself to be upright instead of slouching. 

_Di’kutla Jetii_ , he would have to find a way to convince his General to rest more than just a small meditation session before going back to the Negotiator. Helix sighed at the thought.

He continued his work, changing bacta patches, disinfecting wounds, stabilizing the worst off troopers, scheduling surgeries, singing off death reports…

Someone cleared their throat behind him. Helix turned to find the General standing patiently, hands hidden in his robes. 

“Anything the matter, sir?” Helix eyed him suspiciously, he didn’t appear badly wounded, but then again Kenobi had once walked around as if it were the first day of spring in Naboo with almost no ribs left intact and serious internal bleeding for more than 48hours.

“I am quite alright, Helix.” The General smiled gently, “I just wanted to let you know Cross and the medical evaq will be here in less than two hours.” 

“Good to know, sir.” He had expected to wait for a day at least, so it was good news, but he knew Kenobi wasn’t done yet. “Anything else, sir?” 

“Well, I thought,- seeing as we have Patch back on his feet again and Crossbones is also helping around,- I thought maybe I could steal a moment of your time, Helix. You see, I’m afraid I have a bit of a scratch,” he said raising his sleeve, only then did Helix notice the blood staining the General’s tunic. “And I know you get upset when I forget to mention things like this.” 

Helix scoffed, the General ‘forgot to mention’ wounds far too frequently. Wordlessly, Helix guided them to an unoccupied booth reserved for commanding officers, with curtains blocking the view from the rest of the tent. Helix raised an eyebrow when Kenobi sat on the bed without prompting. The Jetii raised his sleeve fully to expose a burnt gash on his forearm, it looked like friendly fire. Helix frowned, Kenobi, to his dismay, usually decided to forgo a medical check-in for wounds like this, but he said nothing and set out to disinfect the wound. 

“It’s been a rough couple of weeks, Helix.” The General noted as he worked on the wound. 

“Bad intel, why do we always get bad intel?” Helix grumbled as he put his things away. 

He had failed to save too many brothers because of bad intel. No matter what Kenobi and the Commander thought, the lives lost where _his_ responsibility. The Commander and the General could not stop men from dying in the field, but those who made it just to die at Helix's hands... those deaths were on _him_. They died because he hadn't been fast enough, hadn't had done enough. Helix wouldn't shut away that responsibility, but bad intel just made everything so much _worse_. It meant he hadn't had enough time to prepare, to react, to at least try to save lives. Helix sighed, reaching to grab for his discarded datapad but the General stopped him, a gentle but firm grip on his wrist. 

“You need rest, Helix.” The General’s voice was softer now. 

“I’m alright, sir.” 

Kenobi raised an unimpressed eyebrow before frowning slightly. 

“You should know better than to try to fool me with that trick, Helix, I practically perfected it.” 

Helix scoffed, easing away from the General’s hold and grabbing his datapad. Kenobi didn’t stop him, but he did stand up from where he was sitting. 

“Helix…” 

“The evaq will be here in a few hours, General, you said so yourself, I’ll rest once Cross takes over.” 

“You have Patch and Crossbones here now Helix, and, Painless and Delight are handling themselves well.” 

“Patch and Crossbones are still junior medics sir, and this is Painless’ and Delight’s first campaign. I can hardly let them deal with all of this unsupervised.” 

“You’ve already dealt with everything urgent, Helix.” The General’s voice remained patient, gentle. “We both know you will want to help Cross once he arrives. Rest now Helix, I will wake you up the moment the evaq is here.” 

Helix turned, Kenobi was still standing, eyes gentle, almost pleading. Helix sighed, he was tired, and Cross wouldn’t be above banning him from the Medical bay if he as much as thought Helix wouldn’t be performing to the best of his abilities. He sighed again and started stripping only the top part of his armour, registering vaguely how Kenobi prepared the blankets on the bed.  
As soon as he laid down he felt exhaustion crash on him. If he hadn’t known any better he would’ve thought it one of the General’s Force tricks, but Kenobi had promised them he would never use that sort of thing on the troopers without permission and even if he had he would’ve been more subtle about it for sure. Force, but he was tired, how had he not realised before? He let himself drift into the darkness.

“ _Ni ganar gar hukaat’kama_ ,” was the last thing he heard as he let the soft syllables lull him to sleep. 

****

Cody found his General reading something intently on a datapad, sitting in front of a covered booth in the Med Tent.

“Sir?”

Kenobi looked up and quickly raised a finger to his lips, shushing him, a glint of amusement in his ocean eyes.

“Did you get him to sleep?” Cody whispered incredulously.

The General gave him a small smile as he stood up and slightly parted the curtains of the booth. Cody felt his heart clench at the image of Helix softly snoring, curled in himself, on the bed. His poor vod had been exhausted. Cross led the surgeries back in the Negotiator whilst Helix and Bones usually rotated who was head field medic in each campaign. They had lost Bones the moment they had stepped on this blasted planet. Helix had run down from the Negotiator immediately, foregoing any rest and taking upon himself two campaigns back to back.

The General pushed the curtain back into place and led them a little further away so that they could talk. 

“For all that he complains neither of us get enough rest, he is quick to dismiss it himself.”

“We are all _atin di’kute_ , sir”

The General smiled, nodding as he crossed his arms inside his robes. Cody used all his self control not to frown, the General was tired too. The di’kut had probably been walking around the wounded to Force Heal them again. Cody had gotten him to admit it after a particularly bad campaign a couple months back, where the General had almost passed out (nobody had noticed but Cody, the way Kenobi’s eyes were a little unfocused and the way his movements, ever graceful, were a tad bit slower.)

_“I’m not too good at it, you see.” Kenobi had said as he finally stopped fighting Cody and got into his bunk, “Other jedi are better, they can do more.” The general had frowned, as if disappointed with himself, “But I have to try… at least I have to try…” and then he had gone out like a light._

Cody knew no-one else could’ve seen their General like that, and the thought made something within him flutter. Their General, who was always quick to defend them, to fight with them, for them, who always mourned with them and offered them comfort, who encouraged them to express themselves, who got them holonovels and holodramas and board games and paints and music; their General, who they could all rely on, who the Jedi Council relied on, who the galaxy counted on as the famed Negotiator; a man so great, so strong, so kind, trusted him. Cody stopped himself before he could dwell on those thoughts any longer.

“You should rest too, sir” he said instead.

His General smiled, and did he have to do that, truly? When Cody was struggling so hard to ignore just how deep his affections for the man ran? The man that took care of his brothers, that treated them as individuals, that would shut down with all the might of his wit anyone who dared speak against the clones in any way. 

“Unlike Helix, once the Medical evaq is here I will be of little use. I’ll rest then.”

“I thought you had a Council meeting scheduled then, sir.” Cody hardened his stare on the General, Kenobi just shrugged.

“Yes, well, after that then.” Cody thought it was unfair, no pair of eyes should be allowed to be so bright and so soft at the same time, like guarding a fearsome storm and a clear blue sky at once. “And _you_ have to rest too, Commander.”

“Yes, sir.” Cody chastised himself but despite his blank face he knew that was the only thing he could say without sounding like an idiot, he was still entranced with Kenobi’s eyes and how the General’s amusement shimmered like stars within. 

“I meant it, dear Cody. The paperwork after this fiasco will be monumental and I would appreciate having someone to share a cup of tea as I fill it in.”

"I’d rather have caff, sir.” Cody couldn’t suppress a smile when Kenobi scrunched his nose- like Cody knew he would- at the mention of caff.

“Yes, well, if you insist, I’m sure we will be able to figure something out.”

****

Some time later, the Medic evaq arrived. Cody had sat himself next to his General and the both of them had started to make a head start on the paperwork. The General stood up as soon as Cross barged in and started barking orders for evaq, the CMO only stopped momentarily when the General approached him. They spoke in hushed tones before the General turned around and went back to where Cody was standing back up.

“So I guess we wake Helix up?” Cody asked as he moved towards the booth. A gentle hold on his arm stopped him as the General smiled wryly.

“Well, Commander. You see I did promise to wake up Helix once Cross arrived, but Cross just _very specifically_ instructed that, for medical reasons, Helix should rest until we are all settled back in the Negotiator. And since Cross technically outranks us all in medical matters… well I’m afraid I’m going to have to break my promise.” the General sighed dramatically.

“Tragic, sir.” Cody answered smiling. He wouldn't be able to deny the turmoil of feelings in his chest for much longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Baatir : Care  
> di'kut : stupid  
> atin : stubborn  
> Ni ganar gar hukaat’kama : I have your six (I kind of made this one up so if you have a better way of saying it let me know :)
> 
> So, Helix was created by SWMoody (go take a look at their stuff 'cause its great! https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy) But he has become kind of the standard Medic for the 212th and we love it. I also wrote in other 212th medics I read about that I liked as honorable mentions. I feel so bad for killing Bones now... :(
> 
> Obi-Wan:*Cares for his troopers*  
> Cody: *Clutching his heart* He is so... perfect
> 
> I have other snippets of Obi and his troopers planned because I just love the softness, and of course it is the perfect excuse to throw in some Codywan, so let me know what you think! And if you have any suggestions I'm happy to hear them!


End file.
